Sandbox Boy
by Tenacious Surrender
Summary: Stiles Stilinski had never been "okay." Even when his mother had still been around, something just wasn't right with the boy. When he wasn't shaking under the desks in the classroom, he was in the sandbox after lunch whispering to himself in quick murmurs. Possible Stydia/Scallison/Stalia/Scira w/ Sciles friendship
1. Chapter 1

_**New fanfic because I suck at finishing my old ones. If there is a fanfiction of mine that I have not finished but you would like me to please comment saying which one or DM me! Thank you and please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Captain Underpants! ;)**_

Stiles Stilinski had never been "okay." Even when his mother had still been around, something just wasn't right with the boy. When he wasn't shaking under the desks in the classroom, he was in the sandbox after lunch whispering to himself in quick murmurs. The other children avoided him entirely, as if he wasn't there at all. Their parents had told them to do so. They had all believed that the boy was safer alone, but they had no idea how much seclusion could damage a seven year old.

Things only went downhill for the boy once he had seen his own mother die. He no longer shook while under the desk, but screamed. He no longer whispered in the sandbox, but sat silently letting the miniscule black ants use his skin as a bridge. He never spoke and this only scared the other children farther from him. When the teacher attempted to ask him questions, he screamed. Eventually Mrs. Marsh gave up, along with the boy's own father who began to shy away from the seemingly useless "conversations." Sheriff Stilinski used alcohol as an excuse when his temper got the best of him.

Stiles had begun to have panic attacks on the regular and it freaked the other second graders out to the point of making some children leave the school. After a quite terrible attack, Stiles was hospitalized for over a month. Doctors had trouble figuring out what, in fact, was wrong with the boy.

When he came back, the kids stared and when he left only ten minutes later because of yet another panic attacked, the kids laughed. All except for the little red head in the far corner who knew exactly what a panic attack was and how scared Stiles must have felt. Of course the boy was too busy seizing to notice the cute pigtailed girl who felt an ache for the lonely boy.

Throughout the year, Stiles progressed. He no longer screamed nor hide under the table and this utterly confused yet made his father much much happier. At recess, the boy still went to the sandbox. It was a routine that couldn't seem to be broken no matter how hard Mrs. Marsh tried to remove the boy from the ant infested box.

Little Lydia Martin with the fiery hair played with her friends, but her eyes never left the sandbox boy. Although often times she wanted to, Lydia never approached the boy because her mother had told her not to. What good girl didn't listen to her own mother?

It was December when the new kid came to Beacon Hills Elementary. He was the second smallest boy, Stiles being the first. His name was Scott McCall and he was a little shy. The principal had warned him of Stiles before the boy had even entered the school and that only perked Scott's interest. The moment he entered the classroom, his eyes scanned for the boy his principal had mentioned only moments earlier. His eyes stopped on the boy in the back of the room who had his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Class, this is Scott McCall, our new student," Mrs Marsh introduced, smiling as she motioned for the boy to sit in the free seat next to the "hiding" boy. The teacher continued her speech about the Captain Underpants book as Scott situated himself in his new seat. He pulled out a few items from his bag and placed them neatly on his desk. His notebook was in the far left corner and his pen and pencil were next to each other.

It had been almost fifteen minutes into class before Scott had worked up the courage to say hello to the boy in the desk next to his own. Deeply caramel eyes revealed themselves from behind pale legs. Although no more words were exchanged, Scott swore he could hear the boy's heartbeat speed up.

By recess, Scott had already made quite a few friends, including the red head who called him cute. A lot of them pointed at Stiles, who sat in the sandbox, and asked Scott if he knew what was wrong with the boy. Scott had simply shrugged his shoulders before trotting over to the sand.

"Hey Stiles!" Scott said as he sat on the edge of the box. Stiles jumped, not expecting the new boy to already know his name.

"Whatcha doing?" Scott's eyes were trained on the little ants crawling on Stiles' striped shirt.

The small brunette didn't answer, but simply petted the sand with his fingers. He peeked at Scott a few times, surprised that he had yet to leave.

"Batman's one of my favorites too," Stiles jumped, his eyes were wide and his breathing got faster.

"How'd you...?" Stiles' voice whispered, but trailed off as he noticed he had subconsciously drawn the bat symbol in the sand. He looked back up at Scott with still wide eyes. Scott's mouth formed into a giant smile. He had gotten not just one word but two out of Stiles and that and that made him happier than anything.

"See you later, Batman!" Scott said, running to the teacher as the bell rang.

Stiles Stilinski had never been "okay," but for now Stiles Stilinski was quite alright.

_**This is not a oneshot! Five reviews for next chapter? Love you all and I hope you enjoyed this, I know I did. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I can't wait any longer. Idc about reviews that much they just help me to know what you guys want so I am very happy to introduce chapter two to you all. Love you guys and I hope you all have a great weekend!**

**Disclaimer: See ch. 1**

Stiles Stilinski had never been "okay." In fact, he often times felt very alone although he would never say such a thing. With his father always either working or being too drunk to pick him up from school, his new friend's mother, Mrs. McCall often times had to take him home. She didn't know but often times after her and Scott drove away, Stiles would climb up a tree to get to his room. He did what he could to escape from having to converse with his drunk father.

Of course this hadn't all begun at once. Stiles father inched into the drinks until it was full blown and he was drinking bottles at a time. Stiles did not understand the way his father acted. He didn't know the side effects of the odd clear looking drink his father always clenched in his fists. He tried to understand, tried to ask until the worse day of his second grade.

It was April, the school year was almost over. Stiles was coming home from another day of no talking at school. Even Scott rarely got a conversation from the boy. Mrs. McCall had dropped him off as she had been for a couple months, but this time she was waiting to watch him go inside. He looked at her and she looked back telling him with her eyes to go inside. So the boy shakily unlocked the door with the extra key he had found lying around and stole years before. Mrs. McCall gave him a finale look and wave before driving away.

Stiles turned to look inside. His father was watching him from where he sat at the kitchen table. Stiles cautiously stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He slide the key in his pocket and went for the stairs when he heard him name. He stopped momentarily before walking back towards the table. He tried to calm his breathing as he eyed the empty bottle in his father's hand. His father pushes his chair back with a screech and got up laughing. He mumbled something, Stiles couldn't quite hear.

"Daddy?"

"It's you. It's all you." He spat. Stiles cringed, backing away from his father.

"You know every day I saw her lying in that hospital slowly dying, I thought how the hell am I supposed to raise this stupid kid on my own?" The sheriff slung his bottle around as he spoke.

"This little hyperactive little bastard that keeps ruining my life?" Tears began to gather in Stiles's eyes at this point.

"It's all you, it's you _Stiles_." The anger laced in his own name made the water flow.

"You killed your mother, you hear me? You killed her. And now you're killing me." Before Stiles had to chance to run away crying, the bottle was hurled towards his head. He ducked just in time and slide to the ground. Glass rained on him as his father walked away drunkenly, laughing.

The next morning Stiles woke up in his bed to someone shaking him. He must have ventured up there late in the night. He opened his eyes to see his father looking worried down at him. "Stiles, buddy, you're gonna be late to school."

Stiles's eyes scrunched up, but instead of asking his father what his deal was he simply got up and began to get himself ready for another useless day at school.

"Stiles.." Said boy jumped, he didn't realize his father had still been standing there.

"I called Mrs. McCall this morning. You're gonna go home with Scott today."

"O-okay." Stiles still barely knew the kid, but at least he felt comfortable around him.

His father nodded and walked away. Stiles packed his things and ran down the stairs and out the door. His father was already waiting for him inside his police cruiser. Stiles got in the backseat and they drove away.

The school day went as every other did. Scott had a one-sided conversation with Stiles at the sandbox and Lydia stared at him when his back was turned. It was pretty much a daily routine. At the end of the day, Stiles trudged with Scott who was skipping around singing something about it being Friday. Stiles wondered if he was going to have to stay the night with the McCalls.

"How was school today, guys?" Mrs. McCall smiled back at them through the mirror.

Stiles, of course, never answered, but Scott always talked so much about his day that he filled in any of the silence. Once they reached the house, Stiles trailed very closely behind Scott. The older boy was kinda happy that the younger one found comfort in staying close to him.

Rafael McCall looked up from the newspaper he had been reading on the couch. At first, Stiles was completely hidden by Scott's height, but then Rafael caught sight of the boy and arched his eyes. "Melissa? Who's this?"

"This is Stiles, sweetie. The sheriff's son.." Melissa trailed off, giving him a look that did not go missed by Scott.

"He's batman!" Scott giggled turning to poke Stiles on the arm. The boy kept his eyes from meeting Mr. McCall's accusing ones. Scott realized the boy's discomfort.

"We're gonna go to my room!" Scott lightly grabbed Stiles's arm and led him to his bedroom.

"So what kind of video games do you like?" Scott was digging through a drawer, pulling out various video games and sitting them on his bed. Stiles touched each of them and flipped them to look at the pictures.

"This one looks cool," Stiles spoke softly picking up one from the bed.

"Aliens vs. Robots? Are you kidding me? That's my favorite game!" Scott slide his arm across his bed, knocking the other games to the floor. He shrugged his shoulders and took the game from Stiles's hand, putting it into his game system.

"Here, you can have the blue controller," Scott said throwing the device to the other boy. Scott hoped up onto his bed and Stiles did the same.

The introductory-like most games-took forever. Scott must have yawned five times, but Stiles was completely engrossed by the story. Eventually it got to the action. Scott complained a lot and Stiles occasionally snarled when a robot knocked him down. At the end, Stiles was successful and Scott not so much.

Scott pushed Stiles softly making the boy fall albeit on his side. The caramel eyed boys growled before pushing Scott who fell off the bed. Stiles stared wide eyed until he heard Scott laughing hysterically. Stiles started laughing and Scott inched back up the bed. Stiles fell backwards onto the comforter laughing with hot tears sliding off his face.

Scott had faked falling of the bed, but there was no way he'd ever tell Stiles that. How else was he supposed to break through Stiles's walls. He had learned early that kids liked watching other kids beat themselves up.

Stiles Stilinski had never been "okay." But with Scott, he was better than just alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo this is a very short filler chapter and I am terribly sorry but I really just wanted to update for you guys. I've been super busy with Honors American History ughhh but hopefully I will be able to put up a much longer update very soon. **

Stiles Stilinski had never been "okay." Throughout his fourth grade year he experienced night terrors, panic attacks, and newly found asthma. But, he was relatively happy. With his father going to counciling and Scott McCall, things were looking up for the once helpless boy. They were, that is, until Jackson Whittemore came to Beacon Hills.

Jackson was a cocky son of a bitch with a "tragic" past. His smirking face entered their classroom in the middle of the school year. Scott and Stiles hated the boy as soon as he reared his "ugly" head, but the girls did not seem to feel quite the same. Unfortunately, Lydia was in that category as well.

The transition from third to fourth grade had been incredible, almost a miracle. Stiles was a talking machine, in fact often times his mouth got him in trouble. His newly discovered sarcasticness amused most, but not Jackson.

Scott and Stiles had been building an ant castle in the sandbox when tall, dark, and annoying approached. Stiles whispered something to Scott who began to quietly giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Jackson's eyebrows furrowed at the noises escaping the other boy.

"Your face." Stiles's smirk lasted a total of three seconds before he was knocked out of the sandbox and into the grass. A weight much heavier than his own was on top of him in an instance, knocking the air from his lungs. He heard Scott yell his name as he tried to protect his face from the onslaught of punches coming from demon boy.

Although it was only seconds, it felt like minutes before Jackson was ripped from the already bruising boy. Stiles was lifted from the ground by the sweet girl named Paige. The older boy that had pulled Jackson from Stiles had seemed to scare the jerk away with just one look.

Stiles swore he saw the boy's eyes flash, but was to embarrassed to say anything.

"You'll be someone someday," The dark haired boy placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, smiling at him and a wide eyed Scott before taking Paige's hand and walking away.

"Dude...that was awesome!" Scott yelled holding his fist out.

"Did you see how Jackson ran?" Stiles giggled hitting his fist against Scott's.

Stiles Stilinski was never "okay." But when _Derek Hale_ helped him win a battle, he was ecstatic. And for the next few weeks he would follow the other boy around like a little brother.

**So sorry this is so short but I wanted to have little Scott and Stiles meet Derek. :P New update coming sooooon!**


End file.
